


[Podfic] Thistledown

by Luzula (Luzula_podfic)



Category: Earthsea - Ursula K. Le Guin
Genre: Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4751333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The deeds of women are not often written into songs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Thistledown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Firerose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firerose/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Thistledown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/32392) by [Edo no Hana (Edonohana)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edonohana/pseuds/Edo%20no%20Hana), [Edonohana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edonohana/pseuds/Edonohana). 



> Firerose, I'm so sorry to have defaulted on you. : ( I signed up in hopes of sparking off my writing brain, but despite rereading all of canon, it just wasn't happening. I don't really know if you enjoy listening to podfic as well as making it, but here's a fannish thing I could make, anyway. 
> 
> And thanks to Edonohana for having blanket permission and writing this little gem of an Earthsea fic!

Download or stream the podfic [over here](https://app.box.com/s/ur2rpwm1hn5f43merrw3e16cn28wy5f4) (click through). Length: 12 minutes 35 seconds.

Alternative download link [here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/442015101441.zip).


End file.
